


Control

by createur



Category: Make It or Break It
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coach/Player Relationship, Control, D/s undertones, Gym Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, can't believe I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/createur/pseuds/createur
Summary: Consumed by conflicting thoughts, Austin heads to the gym late at night only to find an interesting way to regain his focus.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written fanfic before but this idea popped into my head and I just had to write it down and get it out of my head. Please be kind.  
> I am not really knowledgeable about gymnastics. So if you note anything wrong feel free to let me know so that I can fix it.  
> I do not own any of the characters referred to herein and no infringement is intended.

Austin was sick of trying to figure out exactly what Kaylie wanted. Did she love him? Hate him? A bit of both?

_Whatever,_ he thought. _I don’t have the time or the patience to decipher teenage girl right now._

They were two weeks out from Worlds and Austin was having trouble concentrating on his gymnastics. His head was filled with thoughts of the young brunette and the conflicting feelings she made him feel.

_Enough!_ he thought. _I need to get my head back in the game. Worlds are fast approaching. I need to focus. My rings aren’t up to standard and my p-bars are a freaking mess._

It was these thoughts that found him approaching the gym late into the night.

_I’ll just get a few hours in. Clear my head. Get my focus back._

As he pulled into the parking lot on the back of his motorcycle he could see that the lights were on in the gym though there were no cars in the parking lot.

_It’s probably just Payson._

Content with these thoughts he settled the engine and grabbed his gym bag from the back of his bike before heading into the gym.

_I’ve really got to work on that second transition in the p-bars set. If I can’t land it right then-_

Austin’s thoughts abruptly derailed as he entered the gym proper to see who was hard at work.

_That’s sure as shit not Payson._ Was his first thought. Followed quickly by _Holy shit he’s still got it._

The he in question was Sasha Beloved currently killing it with a Rings routine that Austin realised was the one Sasha won his Gold for in Sydney.

Sasha was currently moving through a strength sequence before moving into an Iron Cross that Austin wasn’t ashamed to admit he was a bit envious of.

_There’s no strain whatsoever. He looks completely at peace. Damn he makes it look easy._

Austin was hard pressed to note anything out of the ordinary about Sasha’s rugged appearance. His hair was its usual devil-may-care mess, his eyes focused and the barest hint of sweat trailing down his flexing abdominal muscles before being soaked up by the band of his sweat pants.

_He’s incredible,_ was all he could think. That thought was swiftly followed by a brief flicker of envy before settling into an odd warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Austin slowly became aware that he was just standing there in the entrance to the gym. Mouth open and gaze focused solely on the entrancing performance before him.

He slowly shuffled forward hoping to get a clearer view of what he was sure was going to be a phenomenal dismount.

He was quickly proven right as Sasha powered through a Kolyanov dismount and landed stuck with only a slight grimace crossing Sasha’s face at the abrupt jarring of his bad knee.

“What are you doing here this late Austin?”

The question startled Austin slightly as he was still mulling over the incredible routine he had just witnessed.

“I couldn’t sleep. Figured I’d get a few hours in, exhaust myself and then I’d manage a good few hours rest.”

Sasha reached for a towel placed at the base of the mats and wiped the fine sheen of sweat from his chest while turning to face Austin.

“And is the reason you can’t sleep that you’re too busy thinking about Kaylie or the fact that you’re worried because your gymnastics is suffering because you’re spending so much of your time thinking about Kaylie?”

Austin was surprised and it clearly showed on his face.

_Hit the nail on the fucking head._

“How did... How the hell did you know that?”

“That my gymnasts have a penchant for breaking the firmly established rules I have in place?” The amused smirk on Sasha’s face said it all. “Or that your gymnastics is suffering for it weeks out from the most important meet you have on your way to the 2012 games?”

Austin ducked his head in shame. _Am I really that easy to read? He’s noticed my gymnastics is suffering? Shit._

“Look. Austin don’t get me wrong, your gymnastics is still incredible and will serve you well on the world stage but... you can do so much better than this.”

Throughout his speech, Sasha steadily moved towards Austin before placing his hands on his shoulders as if he wanted to make sure the point was understood.

“I just...” Austin began hesitantly.

“You’re just confused about how you feel and that uncertainty is not something you’re used to so it’s screwing with your focus.”

Austin barked a short laugh. “Shit. What are you, my therapist?”

Sasha gave a wry smile before continuing. “No. I just know what it’s like to find your foundation rocked when you’re not expecting it.”

Austin looked at Sasha briefly to see him with s thoughtful expression on his face.

“MJ?”

Sasha shook his head with an odd smile on his face. “MJ.”

Austin was surprised that Sasha would readily refer to the situation even tangentially.

“How did you... I mean, how on Earth did you get your focus back after that?”

Sasha gave a light chuckle before gesturing for Austin to sit on the mats with him.

“I won’t lie to you and say that it was easy or that the situations are even the same but after a long time of anger and resentment I realised that regardless of what I was thinking or feeling at the time there was something I could rely on to always be there, always be the same, the solid foundation that I needed.”

“Gymnastics.”

“Exactly. Gymnastics was the one thing I could rely on to keep me on sure footing – ironic considering the amount of times I landed on my arse doing it. But the point is, if your focus is skewed by what else is happening in your life, find a way to forget about the rest of your life. Double down on your gymnastics. You have the opportunity to go to a second Olympic games, a chance I never had, and you should not allow that opportunity to get destroyed over something as simple as a girl Austin. You’ve worked too long and hard to let this opportunity fester now.”

Austin was more than a little rattled by Sasha’s impromptu speech. He honestly couldn’t remember a time that Sasha had spoken so much to him at once before.

“You’re telling me to, what, forget about Kaylie?”

“If you want to see it that way then yes. I’m neither dumb nor blind Austin. I’ve allowed this behaviour between the two of you because it seemed to be helping you both in different ways. But now it is apparent that it is doing you more harm than good.”

Austin was ashamed to realise that he was right. He cared for Kaylie. Of course he did. He wouldn’t take back helping her through her struggles for anything but... what did that mean for him? Was he doing it out of some misplaced sense of guilt for being unable to help his sister or was there something more to it? He just wished that he understood how he felt. Then maybe he’d get his focus back and be able to concentrate on destroying the completion at Worlds.

He didn’t even realise that he’d been verbalising these thought until he felt Sasha’s hand upon his shoulder again.

“You don’t need to know how you feel. I know that the sense of not being in control is difficult. Feeling a slave to your emotions is one of the most difficult things for you to overcome right now.”

Austin was starting to get frustrated now.

“Don’t you think I know that?”

He stood rubbing his hands through his hair and pacing trying to get his thoughts in order.

“The last thing I want right now is to be dealing with this shit. I’ve slaved my fucking arse off, given everything to this sport and now I’m stuck thinking about whether I want to grab Kaylie and never let her go or just shake some fucking sense into her! And the worst thing of all- the fucking worst thing- is that I shouldn’t be thinking about her at all! Worlds are in two fucking weeks and I’m completely losing fucking control. Right now I need my focus to be absolute, crystal fucking clear and instead I find myself wondering if she’s watching me or what she might be doing right now and then my fucking concentration slips and I miss a fucking connection or don’t hold a position long enough. I just- this is fucked up and I just can’t get peace in my head. I can’t make the voices stop.”

Sasha sighed before getting up and standing in Austin’s increasingly growing path. His arms crossed over his bare chest and an intense expression on his face.

Austin couldn’t quite figure out what to make of the expression as he came to a stop in from of Sasha. His path forward blocked.

“What if...” Sasha seemed almost... hesitant as he began to speak again. A frown marked his face and he drew his arms tighter across his chest.

“What?”

Austin knew he may be grasping at straws but if Sasha had an idea of how to get his focus back on his gymnastics then he was all for it.

Sasha took a deep breath before looking at his shoes.

“Long ago when all I could see was my anger, I thought that the best way to move forward was to use that anger – let it drive me all the way to the podium and beyond.”

He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

“I put everything into my gymnastics; training night and day until this one day shortly before the games where- I was adamant that I needed to add roll outs to all my passes on my floor routine to rub it in Marty’s and MJ’s faces who was the better man – the better gymnast. I must have tried to do it on this one pass 30 times that day, again and again, hitting the floor hard before getting up and doing it all over again. I was so angry with myself. I remember thinking that I was in control of what my body could and couldn’t do and I was commanding it to do this. It was late at night and everyone had left but Nikolai and I. I wanted to get this pass ready before I would let myself sleep. I needed to do it. Nikolai had told me repeatedly that I was being foolish, that I was going to hurt myself. Maybe even paralyse myself. I should have listened.”

Austin was caught up in the story that Sasha was telling him. Sasha was his idol growing up and this kind of insight into him was... fascinating to say the least.

“I was really pushing myself and I felt like I almost had it when I rushed my last attempt and landed hard on my shoulder. It bloody hurt. I will not lie. I lay there on the mats thinking about how monumentally stupid I was to keep pushing it when Nikolai came over to the mats and pulled me up. ‘Are you done with your little rebellion now?’ he said to me and I just cracked. All my thoughts on control, all the pain, the anger, all of it was pouring out of me with just a few simple words from my coach.”

Austin was speechless as Sasha continued his story.

“After a while of just getting everything out Nikolai just turned to me and said ‘what good is thinking you have control if you don’t actually have control of yourself? You’re spiralling. If you don’t get control of yourself, I will have to do it for you.’”

Austin was confused. Do it for him?

After a deep breath Sasha hesitantly continued. “I was a wreck and at that moment having someone else take control, tell me what to do, how to be was just- appealing. I needed it and I hesitantly said ‘yes Nikolai’. He proceeded to teach me a lesson that I sorely needed and one that I think you could benefit from.”

Austin didn’t know what to think. His mouth had gone abruptly dry listening to Sasha and he was suddenly aware of the heat of the overhead lights.

“I...”

Sasha glanced up from where he had been studying the mats at his feet to look at Austin. An unreadable expression on his stoic face.

“Nikolai reminded me that trusting myself was important but that if I didn’t feel like I could trust myself – trust my own judgement – I could always trust him. He was my coach. He’d invested just as much time and effort in my push to the Olympics as I had and if I couldn’t trust my own control over myself – to know what was best for myself – then I could trust Nikolai to know what was best for me.”

Sasha paused. Rubbing his hands briefly over his face before continuing.

“After giving control to Nikolai for just a short while, I was able to think clearly for the first time in months. It was then I realised how stupid I’d been. Control over my environment and body was nothing if I did not have control over my emotions and self. I became more focused than ever before after that and not in the false sense I’d allowed myself to fall into. The Olympics were for _me_. My gymnastics was for _me_. No amount of self-righteous anger was going to help me if I couldn’t remember why I was really doing it in the rest place.”

Sasha looked Austin straight in the eye with a stern expression.

“Why are you doing this Austin?”

A deep breath rushed out of Austin. The realisation hitting him like a freight train.

“Because I love it. Because I’m the best and the world needs to know that.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of Sasha’s mouth.

“Exactly. Remember that.”

Austin was consumed by the gratitude he felt for Sasha in this moment and found himself acting without conscious thought.

“Thank you.” Austin wrapped his arms tightly around Sasha and mumbled his thanks into his ear.

Sasha stiffened momentarily before loosening his muscles and returning the embrace.

“Any time.”

Sasha stepped back from the embrace, took a deep breath and visibly collected himself. A determined expression coming onto his face.

“So. I will do for you what Nikolai did for me. If you can’t control yourself properly then I will have to do it for you.”

Austin was struck momentarily speechless before his mind came back online.

“Do it for me? What are you-“

Sasha cut him off with a fast movement of his hand.

“Exactly that. I will tell you what to do and you will do it.”

“But-“

“Now!”

Austin found himself standing straight at the abrupt change of tone.

“Good. Warm-up now. You have 5 minutes then I want you on p-bars. We need to fix the bad habits you’ve allowed yourself to fall into.”

Austin was surprised to find himself immediately moving across the gym to do just that; warm up.

He was a few minutes into his warm up when he found his thoughts wandering again.

“Focus on your breathing.”

Sasha’s strong voice filled his mind and knocked the thoughts that were building up down.

_Breathing. Right._

_I can do that._

He moved though his warm up steadily, focusing on taking deep even breaths.

“Good. Onto the p-bars.”

Austin quickly moved to the bars, his mind for once blissfully quiet.

Austin moved through the first half of his routine smoothly. Every move a picture of control. Then the thoughts came back in and he fell out of his Toumilovich, crashing to the mats.

“Stop. What were you thinking of?”

Austin ran his hands through his hair, a slight blush staining his cheeks.

“N-nothing.”

Sasha did not look amused. His biceps bulging as he crossed his arms tightly across his chest.

“Nothing is it?”

Austin looked at the floor. His cheeks growing redder by the second. He looked up when he heard Sasha softly chuckling.

“What?”

Sasha continued to chuckle lightly.

“Seriously, what?” His frustration could be heard clearly in his voice.

Sasha stopped chuckling and looked directly into Austin’s eyes. Austin could see the slight traces of anger in his expression.

“Here I was thinking your issues were stemming from a lack of control but it’s so much simpler than that. Isn’t it Austin?”

Austin once again found himself fascinated with observing the mats.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Sasha chuckled again.

“Sure you don’t. So your lack of focus has nothing to do with the fact that you’re a young man and you’ve suddenly found yourself wanting something that you can’t have.”

Sasha stated it confidently. It was not a question. He knew.

Austin felt a sense of shame settle deep within his gut. Regardless of how much he liked Kaylie he knew that he couldn’t have her. Not in the way that he really wanted. And for someone with his, admittedly well-earned, reputation he was… struggling a bit with the lack of… action.

His eyes were drawn upwards again as Sasha stepped in front of him.

“Blue balls Austin? We can’t have that now can we?”

Austin was suddenly struck by just how close Sasha had come to him. His mouth went dry and he felt a strange turning in his stomach.

“I don’t- what are you-“

It was then Sasha grabbed him firmly by the shoulders, pulling him in until their bodies were settled firmly together.

Austin let out a strangled sound. His breath rushing from his body as he felt the corded muscles of his coach against his own body.

“What-“

“Control Austin. I’m going to take control of your body and refocus your mind. Would you like that?”

Austin felt a shudder travel through his body as he parsed the meaning of Sasha’s words.

“I...”

Sasha stared into his eyes. There was an expression there he’d never seen before and Austin felt himself wanting to see it more often.

“Is that a yes Austin?”

Austin gulped for a moment before nodding, a small exhalation of breath passing over his lips as he felt his body shudder. His thoughts shifting lower to where he could feel his erection straining against an answering hardness. He’d thought about Sasha before but it was always in an abstract way – a fuzzy fantasy that he never thought too deeply into. Now though…

“Say it.”

Sasha grasped his chin lightly forcing Austin’s gaze to his own.

“Wh-what?”

“You need to say it.”

Austin licked his lips before nodding emphatically. “Yes.”

A faint smile tugged at the corners of Sasha’s lips.

“Yes what?”

Austin’s brain short-circuited for a moment. He’d played these games with girls and a few guys before but always from a dominant position. His breath hitched as he realised quite how desperately he wanted it.

Staring deep in to Sasha’s eyes he found himself speaking without really meaning to.

“Yes sir.”

That seemed to be all Sasha needed as he slammed his mouth to Austin’s in a hard, bruising kiss.

Austin found himself gasping into Sasha’s open mouth. Their tongues dancing against each other’s, teeth biting lightly on the other’s lips. The feeling of Sasha’s perpetual five o’clock shadow rubbing against his cheek only served to drive him on further as they both ravished the other man’s mouth.

Austin felt a moan crawl out from deep within his chest as his hands moved to grasp the back of Sasha’s head, throwing himself as deeply into the kiss as he could manage.

Sasha, sensing his desperation grabbed the back of Austin’s head and yanked it back sharply before attaching his lips to Austin’s throat with biting sucking kisses.

Austin, startled by the move could only moan as he cradled Sasha’s head to his neck.

“Fuck.”

The deep exclamation shook his body as Sasha bit once sharply on his Adam’s apple. His breath rushing from him.

“We’ll get to that.” Sasha murmured against his skin.

Austin’s resulting groan could be felt throughout his entire body as he unconsciously found himself jerking his hips against Sasha’s answering hardness.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.”

Austin had completely lost control of his body’s responses. He felt himself rut shamelessly against Sasha, feeling only moments away from blessed release only to feel Sasha grab his hips harshly and hold their bodies apart.

A whine dropped from Austin’s lips at being denied what he so sorely needed. He felt Sasha’s light chuckle reverberate through his body with the soft exclamation of air against his lips.

“You’ll come when I tell you to and not a second before that. Do you understand?”

Austin’s glossy eyes snapped to Sasha’s as he felt a wave of heat travel throughout his lower body.

“Yes.” He softly moaned. His heart doing its best to break out of his chest. He didn’t think he’d ever been this turned on before in his entire life.

A harsh pull to the back of his head had him gasping for breath.

“Yes what?”

Sasha’s voice held an edge of steel.

“Sir! Sir. Yes sir.” The words slipped out without intentional thought and he could feel Sasha’s smile against his neck as Sasha placed bites down the length of the straining muscles.

“Good.” Austin felt himself stumble as Sasha removed himself from against Austin completely.

Austin looked at Sasha with clouded eyes. A question that he dare not speak firmly upon his lips.

Sasha smirked upon Austin before saying simply “kneel.”

Austin’s knees hit the mats hard before he was even conscious of moving.

Sasha stalked towards him with a feline grace he’d never noticed before in the older man. Sasha had always seemed to exude strength but the predatory way he moved now was all grace. Tightly leashed control could be seen in each smooth movement of his body as he came to tower over Austin.

“Get to work.”

Simple words. Simple words that he’d heard Sasha speak hundreds of times before but that held a new, thrilling meaning.

Austin leant forward and buried his face against Sasha’s crotch. His sizeable erection clearly straining against the loose confines of his sweat pants.

Austin moaned as he suckled at Sasha’s erection through the material. The sound echoed by Sasha as the pants steadily darkened with Austin’s spit.

“Yes. That’s it.” Sashes moaned as he threaded his hands through Austin’s hair, tugging him tightly against his crotch.

Austin could faintly feel the heavy throbbing of his own cock as he suckled tightly at the head of Sasha’s cock, having popped free from the confines of his sweat pants.

‘Mmm.”

Any thoughts of his own body’s desires dissipated as he bent his head to the task of drawing more groans from Sasha’s throat.

He suckled harshly at the head before relaxing his mouth and taking the length as deeply into his mouth as he could manage.

“Yes.”

Austin didn’t have a tonne of experience giving head but he tried to make up for it by putting all of his focus into making Sasha come undone. It seemed to be working as Sasha grabbed his shoulders tightly and took up lightly thrusting in and out of the wet heat of Austin’s mouth.

Austin groaned slightly as he worked up a comfortable rhythm. Sasha’s cock sliding across his tongue with a steady pace that had Austin thinking about how it would feel to have that silken steel sliding within his arse. He’d slept with guys before but he’d never considered letting one of them fuck him before. Now he found it was all he could think of.

His cock felt like it was going to explode with the thought and Austin realised that Sasha hadn’t even touched him yet.

He was abruptly ripped from his thoughts as Sasha pulled Austin from his cock with a wet pop.

He turned his questioning gaze to look into the heavily lidded eyes of Sasha. His eyes were blown wide as he stared down at Austin’s red mouth, his thumb tracing the edges of the swollen lips.

Austin suckled the thumb into this mouth. Lavishing it with the attention he’d so recently paid to Sasha’s cock.

Sasha groaned before replacing his thumb with two of his long fingers.

“Wet them thoroughly. I don’t want to hurt you.”

The knowledge of what those fingers would soon be doing had Austin moaning hard, laving those fingers with attention.

“Enough.”

Austin released the fingers and stared up at Sasha, his eyes dark with lust.

“Lose your clothes. Now.”

Austin rushed to obey, tearing the waistband of his work-out pants slightly in his hurry to take them off. His jock quickly joined the pile of shirt and pants at his feet as he turned and caught his first glimpse of Sasha standing bare before him.

He was... in a word... stunning.

Sasha was all smooth creamy skin laid over firm tight muscles. Austin had a moment’s thought about Greek gods before Sasha’s lips descended on his in a firm bruising kiss that drove the breath from his lungs.

Austin garbed tightly at Sasha’s shoulders. Needing to anchor himself for fear that he’d float away on the sensations rushing though his body.

Sasha’s hands drifted over his firmly muscled back before latching firmly onto the tight muscles of Austin’s rear and pulling Austin against himself.

Their erections brushed against each other, the slick spit of Austin upon Sasha’s hard cock mixing with the steady stream of pre-cum from Austin’s cock.

Austin breathed raggedly with the increased stimulation to his dick. His thoughts consumed completely by the man before him.

Sasha swallowed his breathy moans as he brushed his fingers along the crack of Austin’s rear. Not pushing in just yet, just an insistent pressure as if to remind Austin of what was to come.

Sasha broke the kiss, pushing his hips against Austin’s with a slow, barely there rhythm that was driving him mad. The fingers at Austin’s arse settled firmly on his taint.

“Is this what you want?” he said smoothly with no sign in his voice that he was effected by their activities.

“Yes.” The admission felt like it had been punched out of him. “Please sir. Please.”

Sasha’s face lit up with a devilish grin as if to say ‘I didn’t even need to remind you to call me sir’.

“Good.” With that Sasha kissed him again. Steering their bodies around the gym as they grabbed at each other. Stroking whatever firm muscles their hands could reach as they stumbled over the mats before coming to a crashing halt as Austin felt something firm against his lower back.

The pommel horse.

Austin gasped firmly into the kiss as thoughts of what was soon to happen spiralled freely throughout his head.

His thoughts stopped abruptly as Sasha bodily grasped his hips and firmly turned him to face the horse in one smooth movement, his cock sitting firmly in the crack of Austin’s arse where it would soon be buried.

“Fuck.”

Sasha chuckled darkly as he reached around Austin’s body to take a firm hold of his dick for the first time.

Austin cried out at the contact, laying his weight firmly on the horse before him as Sasha stroked his cock with firm even strokes. His other hand reaching up to tweak one of Austin’s nipples harshly before wrapping his hand around Austin’s throat and tilting it back to rest Austin’s head against his shoulder.

There was a lot to be said for being the same height as his partner as Sasha’s body rubbed tantalisingly along the full length of his body. The tension and need for release growing steadily within him.

As if Sasha could sense his thoughts he took Austin’s earlobe into his mouth, giving it a sharp tug with his teeth before soothing it with his lips.

“You can’t wait to feel my cock deep within you can you?” Sasha whispered harshly into his ear. The hand on his cock taking on a harsher rhythm that was almost too much with so little lubrication.

Austin could only nod shakily. His voice lost to the rapturous torture his body was going through.

Austin felt as if he was going to burst into flames. The heat from where their bodies touched instantly bringing sweat to his body.

“Say it Austin.”

The hand around his throat tightened ever so slightly as the hand grasping his cock held tightly, not allowing Austin to rock his hips no matter how hard he tried.

Austin’s thoughts rushed over his tongue. His body a slave to the lust Sasha had awoken in him.

“Yes. Fuck. Oh god- please fuck me sir. Please.”

The tight grip Sasha held on him loosened as Sasha bit at his neck in a way that would surely bruise.

Austin gasped at the sensation only to feel the hand at his throat let go and those long fingers sweep into his mouth again.

Austin moaned around the fingers coating them with his saliva as the hand on his cock started to stroke him lightly again.

Austin felt Sasha shift behind him, the steady rutting of his hips withdrawing as Sasha removed his fingers from his mouth only to trail them down his taint. Circling the pucker firmly before pushing gently against the resistance he met there.

Austin moaned. His body sagging against the horse as he felt the quivering muscle of his pucker slowly give way to Sasha’s finger. Once passed the tight muscle the finger slid slowly in. Exploring the virgin depths with a single minded focus until with the crook of his finger, Austin found himself seeing stars.

“Fuck.” The word stuttered harshly from his lips. He got it now. If this was how good he felt from just a slight brush of a finger against his prostate, he couldn’t wait to see what it felt like to have Sasha’s cock drag mercilessly against it.

Sasha stimulated the little gland twice more before withdrawing his finger slowly only to pump it back in steadily.

Austin could feel the tight muscles of his inner passage relaxing under Sasha’s onslaught, only briefly aware that the hand on his cock had stopped moving and was instead wrapped lightly around the base of his cock.

_Probably a good thing. I don’t want to come yet._

Austin felt Sasha’s finger move from his arse. The feeling of emptiness was strange to him but he didn’t have long to think as Sasha’s fingers again entered his mouth, a faint musky taste indicative of where those fingers had been. Austin should have been turned off by the idea but instead found himself moaning around the fingers. Wanting them wet so they could return to bringing his body new sensations.

Sasha seemed to be thinking the same thing as he pulled them quickly from his mouth and returned them to his arse. One finger slid in easily, rocking back and forth within him followed quickly by a second. There was a slight edge of pain but it was mostly overwhelmed by the sparks of sensation zapping along his skin.

Austin rocked against the horse sharply as Sasha hit that bundle of nerves deep within him again.

“Oh god yes. More. Please. More.”

Austin wasn’t even aware the words had passed his lips until he felt Sasha burying another finger within his rapidly stretching hole. Austin felt himself pushing back against the fingers, his body sucking them greedily within him as if he never wanted to let them go.

He was jerked from these thoughts as the fingers left his body with a soft pop. The lack of stimulation making him cry out softly in loss.

“Shh. Almost there now.” Sasha said against his neck laying a soft kiss to his pulse point.

He removed himself from Austin’s back and gently urged him to turn before pushing lightly on his shoulders until he dropped to his knees.

“Get my cock wet for your hot hole.”

Austin had never really been one for dirty talk but Sasha’s words sent a current racing through his body straight to his dick. He moaned low and filthy as he took Sasha’s cock deep into his mouth, coating it firmly with his saliva as thoughts of what the next few minutes would bring raced through his head.

“Yes. That’s it.”

Austin could feel the heat of Sasha’s cock against his tongue as he laved his attention on it.

“That’s enough.”

Austin pulled back from Sasha’s cock to gaze into Sasha’s dark eyes; lust having blown out the pupil so the iris was barely showing.

Sasha grasped him firmly by the biceps and dragged him up into a heated kiss. The force he put into it leaving Austin panting for breath as Sasha ripped his mouth from his and turned him so he was partially laid over the pommel horse.

He could feel Sasha’s approaching body by the searing heat creeping along his skin. Sasha stroked firmly down the tight muscles of his back and waist before settling on his hips and pulling him back to feel Sasha’s cock slide along his crack.

Austin’s breath caught as he felt Sasha’s cock catch on the rim of his arse.

Sasha released his right hip to firmly grasp his cock and guide it gently but steadily to Austin’s entrance.

There was a feeling of intense pressure edged by pain before Austin felt Sasha’s cock slide passed the tight rim of muscle and deep within his body.

Austin could barely breathe as he felt Sasha’s cock slide slowly back and forth within him. Creeping steadily forward before with a final gasp he felt Sasha’s balls hit the firm muscles of his arse.

_Oh god. He’s inside me. Sasha’s inside me. My coach has his cock in my arse. Oh my-_

Austin could feel the beginnings of a freak out creeping into his mind only to be abruptly cut off when Sasha moved his hips back and slid his cock firmly against his prostate.

“Fuck!”

The stars bursting across his vision cut off any further thoughts Austin had beyond those of what he felt.

Sasha gripped his hips punishingly and Austin could feel each finger digging into his skin as if they were burning themselves into his memory. Sasha’s hips stuttered sharply getting Austin used to the feeling of being filled. Being owned.

And that’s what it felt like. With startling clarity, Austin felt Sasha’s hips settling into a steady, deep rhythm as Sasha’s cock brushed persistently against his prostate.

Austin could do no more than gasp and hold desperately onto the pommel as Sasha drove into his body with strong sure strokes that left his head spinning.

Austin could feel his release rapidly approaching and he tried to reach down to pay some attention to his neglected cock only to have Sasha thrust into him hard, knocking the breath from his lungs and the thought from his head.

“You’ll come with my hand on your cock when I tell you to and not a second before. Your pleasure is mine. Do you understand?”

Austin shivered at the possessiveness in Sasha’s tone. Nodding dumbly as he held on to the pommel horse for dear life. The unending battering of his prostate the sweetest torture he had never dared to imagine.

Sasha released his right hip and yanked his head back against his shoulder harshly drawing a deep groan from within Austin’s stomach.

“I said, do you understand?”

Austin shivered as the words spoken harshly into his ear penetrated the thick haze around his mind.

“Yes Sasha. Yes. Oh god yes. Just don’t stop sir. Please don’t stop.”

Sasha seemed satisfied with the words as he firmly snapped his hips, forcing his cock deep within Austin’s body that fraction faster, deeper, harder.

Austin was completely lost to the sensations Sasha was provoking within him. He had a hard time distinguishing where one of them ended and the other began. All he knew was that he never wanted this to stop but that the tight winding sensation in his stomach was getting stronger as he felt himself drawing inevitably closer to the edge.

“Sasha please!”

Sasha seemed to sense the desperation in his tone as he firmly grasped Austin’s leaking cock and stroked it hard and fast.

“Come now.” Sasha said and Austin felt himself immediately giving himself over to the order, tumbling head first over the precipice to the sweetest high he could remember in a long time.

He vaguely felt his body tighten around Sasha’s cock before Sasha’s hips stuttered and a feeling of warmth spread deep within him.

He was sure that at a later stage the thought of his coach spraying his seed deep within him would possibly freak him out but at the moment, all he could do was ride the peaceful currents flowing through him. The voices and thoughts that had plagued him for so long told in no uncertain terms to shut the fuck up.

He felt Sasha leaning firmly against his back, his breath stuttering in ragged pants as he tried to get oxygen back into his lungs.

“Holy shit.” Austin said as a soft laugh bubbled out of his throat. He’d just been buggered by his coach over the pommel horse, in the middle of the night, two weeks before the World Championships and yet- he’d never felt so free before.

Sasha chuckled lightly against his shoulder before placing a soft kiss there.

“Indeed.”

Sasha slowly withdrew from his body. The feeling completely unfamiliar and weird as the distinct feeling of cum trickling from his arse became known to Austin. As if he could read his mind, Sasha swiped his fingers through the trailing seed before gently pushing them into Austin.

A harsh grunt pushed its way through Austin’s lips as he felt, seemingly for the first time, the soreness of his rim as Sasha gently explored him.

“Good. No cuts. Did I hurt you too badly?”

Austin couldn’t help the lazy grin that came to his face as Sasha withdrew his fingers and he slowly turned to face the man who’d just taken his anal virginity.

“Not at all.”

Sasha grinned lightly before gently grasping Austin’s head and leading him into a gentle kiss. So different from all the others they had shared in the heights of passion.

“Good. I take it your mind is clear now?”

Austin chuckled lightly as he looked into the face of the man who had brought him such pleasure.

“Yeah.”

The smirk on Sasha’s face widened into a full grin.

“Good. Now have a quick shower and get back to work on the bars. If you’ve got your focus back we can run through everything and catch a few hours of sleep before everyone arrives.”

Austin grinned before giving Sasha the lightest of kisses.

“Sir yes sir.”


End file.
